


Shuhrat is a softie.

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: R6S softies [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adorable, Boyfriends, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dogs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hiding, Kidnapping, Kissing, Laughter, Licking, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Basically like Dominic. But since he's Russian. He has different views. No he won't hurt the reader. But he hurts people who hurt reader.





	1. Cold.

You shivered violently as a cold breeze slid over you, forcing you to press yourself into a wall of thick muscle behind you. Slowly a arm slid around you and a sleepy grunt came from behind. "Это нормально, я здесь... " You blushed slightly. "Rat. I'm cold..." You whined and slowly the body behind you moved rolling over so you were shielded from the wind. "Better?" Shuhrat hummed sleepily. Slowly you nodded and looked over the Uzbek's features. His messy black hair, his squeezable cheeks, and his supple lips, of course he was still trying to sleep. He was just given some time off, which meant a ton of snuggling and cuddles. For you and him, especially when he lays down. Giving you perfect chances to snuggle without him being busy or distracted. Shuhrat, or Rat since pronouncing his full name lead to a struggle. As you day dreamed he cracked open his emerald green eyes and made a dopey smile. Still in his sleeping daze. Slowly he reached out and pulled you into him. Pressing his face into the crook of your neck and taking your scent. Which made you snap out of your dreaming and giggle slightly. Especially when he decided to lick your neck, you never know why he does it. And every time you ask him he just shrugs his shoulders and mutters in Russian. (Which you can't figure out anything unless one of his friends is over like Maxim, Tim ((short for Timur. But your pronouncement sucks with Russians. Except Maxim. He's easy to say.)) And or Alex. So they could help translate.) Sighing you give into his licking and let him "mark" you as his. 

 

After you got up and did your morning shower. You could smell something cooking. Quietly you walked out wearing one of Shuhrat's shirts and a pair of your sweatpants. Waddling to the kitchen to see Shuhrat still shirtless (not like you're complaining) standing at the stove cooking one of his native breakfast. Of course the perk of being his girl other than seeing him shirtless, muscular and hot (and boy you made the other girls jealous when they realized he was with you) and protected (I mean the Spetnaz guys like you because you gave Shuhrat something to look forward to. And you made him happy) was that you could try his homeland native foods.


	2. Cheeky boy

One thing you've found out about Shuhrat was is ways of expressing his appreciation. Most of the time he simple cuddled into you and gave sloppy kisses (he was a great kisser. But the sloppy kisses made you giggle) other times when he was out on missions was sending you cute quotes and talking to you whenever he had a chance. (You had Timur and Maxim watching him just to make sure he came home.) Of course the day before he left, it was entirely dedicated to snuggling, kissing, and being in each other's company. (Also he'd wear one of his large shirts so you'd have something to sleep in when he's away. His scent always gave you a sense of his presence and security. Of course you've came along when he was needed to translate something when there wasn't any other Spetnaz around. 

One day you were brought to the base following Shuhrat closely as possible when he started to move through the hallways, your I.D. bouncing against your chest as you avoided eye contact with any other operators. Only when Shuhrat stopped did you look up, he was looking around before he turned to you and gently brought you into a hug, stroking your hair slowly, you hummed and closed your eyes. Soon you could feel a wet sensation on your cheek. Cracking your eyes open you realize he was doing a sloppy kiss. In his workplace, infront of others, with you. A pink blush rushed into your cheeks as you pulled away and covered your face embarrassed. Shuhrat chuckled and pulled you against him. He was a cheeky boy with tricks. But he was your cheeky boy.


	3. Kidnapped! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically reader gets kidnapped and Fuze goes ballistic

You never thought to be kidnapped. Ripped from the safety of Shuhrat home. Of course he was away from home on a mission. And some unknown men broke in grabbed you. Throwing some sedative into you and then tying along with blindfolding you. When you awoken you were locked in a room. Dark, damp, and well scary especially to you. Of course they came and questioned you every hour and each time you refused they'd beat you, violently causing bruises, cuts, and some broken bones. That left you in agony, but you knew better then to give in. Shuhrat would find you. He always did. Playing children's games with him gave you both a chance to have fun and encourage stronger bonds. Silently you prayed for Shuhrat six sense to kick in, as the door opened for another round of interrogation and beatings.

 

Shuhrat on the other hand hummed as him and Maxim jogged up the stairs towards his shared home. (He lived on the top floor a working-class couple on the bottom. They liked him because he never threw parties without letting them know.) They both froze. The door was wide open, kicked in and stuff was peeking out. Drawing their handguns they immediately went into search and scan mode. Covering every nook and cranny in case of the intruder. After putting away their guns Shuhrat started his own search for you. He knew you were highly crafty and could be hidden in plain sight. Except he stopped and sucked in a breath, causing Maxim to glance his direction. Slowly he reached down and picked up a torn of you and him hugging each other. As he examined it he noticed writing on the back giving him a code. He knew you kept a lockbox in case of emergencies. After Maxim and him searched he found it. Setting it down on the table and standing the chairs up he clicked the code in and heard a "pop" as the door opened a bit as he opened it. There laid a note. Slowly he picked it up and read it "Dear Shuhrat, if you are reading this, I am in grave danger. Please find me before it's too late, I need my savior." 

That was two days ago. And Shuhrat was in a full panicked induced rage. Even Six knew how much you meant to him. In his missions he became more cautious, taking time rather than rushing. He didn't use his cluster charge until he knew that it was safe, in case you were in there. Though he was vicious against the terrorists, which did creep out some of the others. But they kept quiet not wanting to experience of the enraged Ubzek. Shuhrat did every mission he could,And sat down looking through various reports. Jackal helped him sometimes. Even though it was to Doc's dismay. He'd have to sedate two people. Shuhrat also became closer friends with Taina. Using her skills to help him interrogate terrorists.

Soon a breakthrough came. They managed to locate a weak cell signal from your phone. Shuhrat squeaked and barreled out of the room towards the gear area. He was coming to get you. And nothing can stand in his way not even God himself. "Don't worry love. I'm coming to get you. Don't worry I'll always will be there." He silently thought to himself. Hoping you were alive and well.


End file.
